Boy's fun
by greencat1984
Summary: A cute little LEMONS story between Inuyasha and Miroku. Not for younger viewers. one-shot please review, constructive comments apretiated.


**Boy's Fun**

Warning: boy on boy "lemons", my first so be gentle Stand alone, don't own any one

Both Inuyasha and Miroku loved their wives dearly and wouldn't give them up for anything or anybody in the world (not even each other), but on the very rarest of occasions both Inuyasha and Miroku felt the need to get away and spend some "quality" time with each other.

On one such day they both caught each other's eye and understood the unspoken request/ desire that lay in the heart of the others look. They kept the excuse used secret from the other and trusted that they would both be able to make it. They had long ago found an abandoned cabin a few hours from town, and had made it suitable for their purposes.

Like usual Inuyasha arrived first and got the place ready for their night. By the time Miroku appeared in the doorway Inuyasha had the whole place ready and was resting against the back wall waiting.

"I thought maybe you had changed your mind" Inuyasha said with an eye brow raised and a chuckle.

"Never, I need our special meetings," Miroku replied with a sexy smirk.

"Come here then sexy and let's get this meeting started," Inuyasha answered back in a low sexy voice.

Miroku crossed the room to meet Inuyasha. Inuyasha promptly striped Miroku to the waist and Miroku was doing the same to Inuyasha. When both their chests were exposed, the two sat facing each other with their legs overlapping. At first they both took turns kissing and licking each other. Then Inuyasha leaned over and while Miroku was kissing him, Inuyasha started to kiss the back of Miroku's neck. The two of them lay down with Miroku on his back, but was not going to be the submissive partner. Miroku was subject to a flurry of kisses from Inuyasha, making him moan and groan. Miroku was not being passive though; he was busy sliding his hands down into inuyasha's pants to stroke his member.

Inuyasha let out a shocked groan of pleasure at the tough and responded by reaching under Miroku's own cloths to do the same, with similarly pleasurable sounds. The more the other one moaned the more aroused the partner got. They both promptly helped the other to remove the rest of their clothing.

When they both had their cloths removed they paused to enjoy the sight of the others naked body, glistening slightly in the light from the lamp.

Miroku ran his fingers lightly down Inuyasha's chest making circles and figure eights on his way. The lower he got the slower he went, till Inuyasha was virtually shaking with suppressed arousal. Miroku finally reached his target but instead of stroking it, he gently trailed his hands down its length feeling it harden while Inuyasha moaned and cried for Miroku to stop teasing him. Miroku finally reached the tip and that's when he rapped his hand around it and slowly rubbed it with increasing speed.

Inuyasha moaned and collapsed on Miroku's chest. He let out one final cry of pleasure before he released.

Inuyasha and Miroku lay together panting for a few moments before Inuyasha said "Miroku it's your turn," and then grabbed Miroku by the hips and flipped him over. Inuyasha ran his hands all over Miroku's body till both of them were dripping. Inuyasha then lifted his cock to Miroku's entrance, and started to very slowly tease and stretch him. But Inuyasha was having a hard time not driving right in, and Miroku was withstanding the teasing. "This is payback for earlier" Inuyasha whispered in Miroku's ear. "Please Inuyasha I'm begging you stop teasing and go for it" Miroku was begging shamelessly.

Inuyasha whispered "no" in his ear; which sent shivers down Miroku's back and making him press against Inuyasha's member.

Inuyasha couldn't hold back any longer, and pushed full force into Miroku and they both cried out in feverish pleasure. Inuyasha started slow but he just couldn't stay slow for long he had to speed up. Inuyasha was still conscious of Miroku's pleasure and would hit his sweet spot every time with great precision. It took Inuyasha and Miroku very little time to climax and with one climaxing tipped the other into following.

When they finally came down they found themselves lying side by side dripping with sweat. Inuyasha "we should go bath in the hot spring before we sleep tonight." Miroku just smiled and nodded.

Inuyasha was rubbing Miroku's back gently with water and both just enjoyed the feeling of the others skin against theirs. The steam from the hot spring calmed and soothed them. They both massaged each other till they were almost asleep, then Inuyasha carried Miroku back to the hut and climed into bet with him.


End file.
